Wicked Flowers
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: Misaki wasn't very good at being a fairy. But she at least thought she could protect her home by telling the Frost King to stop freezing their flowers. She thought that the rules of nature were simple. Ask nicely and they obey. She didn't expect for them to be...wicked. Or perverted. Or handsome. But mostly wicked. A fairy tale retelling with Usui and Misaki! AU
1. Blushing Deception

**A.N. Hello, gentle readers! Feel free to skip the next part; this is me just explaining where I got my idea for this story. Just know that I'm pretty proud of this one, and I do ever hope you enjoy it. Please! :D**

**I got the idea for this reading Flower Fables by Louisa M Alcott. I was excited, see, thinking that these fairy fables were going to be about _real _fairies. The ones that steal children and don't tell their real names and can't lie. _That's _what I love. These fables, however, are all about sunshine and warmth and _love_. Bleh. (lolololol) The first one had such promise, too! But again, love of nature saved the day. **

**Well, not this time. Hopefully. Because this story is a retelling of The Frost King, or The Power of Love, Usui/Misaki style. _Evil fairy _style. **

**Enjoy! Don't fret, not all my A.N.'s are so long. Just on the first chapter when I (gasp!) do chapter stories. Not very long, either. We'll see. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: Mmmmmnope. I don't own Maid Sama! nor Flower Fables.**

* * *

_We are sending you, dear flowers,  
__Forth alone to die,  
__Where your gentle sisters may not weep  
__O'er the cold graves where you lie;  
__But you go to bring them fadeless life  
__In the bright homes where they dwell,  
__And you softly smile that'tis so,  
__And we sadly sing farewell.  
__O plead with gentle words for us,  
__And whisper tenderly  
__Of generous love to that cold heart,  
__And it will answer ye;  
__And though you fade in a dreary home,  
__Yet loving hearts will tell  
__Of the joy and peace that you have given:  
__Flowers, dear flowers, farewell!_

-Louisa M Alcott  
_ Flower Fables_

* * *

**Wicked Flowers**

**Chapter One: Blushing Deception**

Misaki wasn't what you would call a _good _fairy. Not good as in morally good, because that was just ludicrous to even _think_ that she wasn't. No, she wasn't good as in she _sucked. _

She tried to talk with the flowers and get them to bow to her. (She was too rugged for them. They were a bit frightened.)

She tried to grow trees in desolate parts of the land. (She always ended up yelling at them to grow after a while, and the trees could not stand that. They had weak hearts, you see.)

She tried to make pretty wreaths for the fallen creatures, the evil ones, the sad. (She wasn't very good at that sort of thing, and most the time they ended up itchy.)

But Misaki always tried her hardest for all the things in her Mistress's kingdom, and that's why the Queen loved her anyways.

But the Queen's heart was feeling quite heavy these days. All because of _him. _

Him. The Frost King.

The Queen sighed in despair and Misaki came rushing over.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh, Misaki-chan, it's terrible!"

"What is?"

"It's the Frost King! He keeps freezing all of our pretty flowers!"

Misaki tried to call forth the right amount of outrage over the flowers, but...well, they didn't like her either! She was, however, furious for Queen Sakura.

"Well, haven't you asked him to stop?" Misaki was thinking this land wasn't so complex. Ask nicely and the creatures usually did your bidding. _Usually. _

"Many times! But every person I send to his palace is locked up in his dungeon, and they wither away..." Tears glistened in her soft eyes now, and Misaki had had enough. She was livid now at this _Frost King._

"Why haven't you sent me to do this before?! How dare he turn your subjects! Don't worry, Queen Sakura. I shall go in your place. And I _won't _let him say no this time!" Misaki stood up in a flourish, fixing her plain brown dress around her and shoving her dwindling wreath of violets out of her eyes and back on the top of her head.

Sakura thought of protesting (she didn't want to lose Misaki-chan too!), but seeing that look in her eye...Sakura thought that, maybe, just maybe, if Misaki went, her kingdom might be saved.

Sniffling, she rose to give her subject a hug. "Do it with love, Misa-chan. Win him over with that heart of yours."

Misaki snorted. "Yeah. Like that's going to work." Smiling one last time at Sakura, Misaki ran out of her kingdom and followed the coldest path to the Frost King's lair.

* * *

It didn't take Misaki very long to find the place. He wasn't far away from her kingdom.

She also didn't have much of a plan. Originally, she was planning on just running up to the King's feet and chewing him out until he caved or became so annoyed that a compromise was in order.

She didn't think she'd be stopped by his _guards. _

But really. How had she _not _seen that coming?

There were two of them, dressed in head to toe armor. "What business do you have here?" they barked at her arrival.

Misaki balked at their harsh tones. She'd never heard someone speak like that (herself excluded, of course.) "I'm here to speak with the Frost King on behalf of Queen Sakura of the Elves." Did that sound dignified enough? Like she might actually be royal enough to ask for the King's presence?

The guards looked at each other, then back at Misaki-chan, then back at each other before they began to laugh.

"Oh man, it's _another _one," one of them cackled.

"No present this time, I see," the other chuckled.

"Oh, she won't last very long," the first one grinned, looking back at Misaki.

"They never do." They fell into laughter again.

Okay, Misaki was now royally _pissed. _

"Just let me through, dammit!" Shoving passed the two now bewildered guards, Misaki ran down the great hall and hopefully into the King's throne room.

Thankfully, it was.

More subjects hugged the walkway, all in the same black and silver armor as the first two guarding the door. The inside of the palace was ten degrees colder the the ten degrees it was outside, and pristine snow fall covered the stone floor of the place. At the end of the soldier pathway loomed a giant throne, and sitting upon that throne was a very old man.

Very old and very _white. _A flowing beard rest on the floor at his feet, and when Misaki ran to it she made sure not to step on it.

She wasn't expecting him to be an old man. Now she was going to have to be respectful. She knelt on one knee and bowed her head. "Frost King," she greeted curtly. "I come from Queen Sakura's kingdom, asking for a favor." She would say no more until he did. It _was_ his kingdom, after all.

The Frost King shifted in his chair. "So, you come as the others have. To stop me from freezing your flowers and killing your land." His voice was loud and low, resonating down the silent hall. You could just barely hear the snow falling on the ground, and Misaki shivered at the lonely sound.

But her anger was awakened anew when she was reminded of the reason she was here. Keeping her temper in check, however, she nodded. "Yes."

"They usually came bearing gifts. I don't see one on you."

Respect be damned. That's twice now! Standing tall, face flushed, Misaki growled, "I know I don't have a present! I tried to grow flowers to make a wreath, but they never listen to me! Something about me being too rash or _having_ a rash or something stupid like that. It's not my fault that only the poison ivy listens to me just so that it can 'hug' me. I think it does it on purpose, too." Glaring suddenly at the many times this has happened, Misaki forgot for a second what her mission was.

But only for a second. "If you want a present so bad, you can have my wreath!" She yanked it off her head, a few petals falling to the ground. They froze on contact, shriveling up until they were nothing more than another flake on the ground. She thrust the wreath in the direction of the Frost King and waited for him to take it.

The room looked at the girl in a shocked silence.

Well, it was silent at first.

Now, instead of only the sound of Misaki's anger sizzling the ice around her, laughter could be heard. It was quiet at first, but it grew and grew until it was echoing off the walls, and the soldiers grew even more tense and silent.

One of them detached themselves from the line. Misaki, trying to find where the aggravating peals were coming from, now turned to the rebellious lad. "You!" she shouted. "You're laughing at me!"

There came another chuckle from the soldier, and he took off his helmet. Spiky golden hair tumbled out, and amused green eyes found hers. "Yes."

She was about to snap at him to stop it when the man began to walk towards her. He was standing around the middle of the line of men, so it took him a couple steps to reach her. Once he did, he reached down to grab the chain of flowers out of her hand.

Grinning, he first kissed the flowers before placing them gently on his head.

The entire room was at a loss for words. Even the shadows were afraid to move in fear that they might be kissed as well.

Misaki's cheeks flushed. "W-what the hell? That was for the Frost King!"

"I know."

"So give them back!"

"But you just said they were for me." He grinned, reaching out to touch her hair. Misaki smacked his hand away and a couple gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Don't touch me. And I said the _Frost King." _She took a few steps back so he couldn't touch her again, but he just followed.

"Yes, and I said I know. They are quite lovely, even though there are only a few of them." He touched a petal, smiling almost fondly. But Misaki looked into his eyes and saw the spark. The glint.

The trick. The evil.

And Misaki understood. "You! You're the Frost King!"

"Indeed, fair maiden." He bowed mockingly. "Frost King Usui, at your service."

Misaki was so...just so..._so... _"You lied to me!" she shouted.

"Perhaps. But I lie to everyone who visits here, so don't think you are special for that reason." Usui began to walk towards his throne, and the old man stepped down easily. "Although," he continued, "I've never shown anyone who I really am, so you may feel honored at this." Sitting down now, he smiled again at Misaki.

She still didn't know how to comprehend what was going on. "So...so you let people believe that _he's _the Frost King? But _why?" _

Usui tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Too much trouble."

"_What's _too much trouble?"

Usui shrugged. "Being the King. Being dignified when I have visitors. Sitting in this chair. Really, it's all so tiresome."

"But—you—you're the king! You have to!" Misaki was finally coming back to herself, and she was remembering that she doesn't have time to be talking about why he pretends to be a soldier when he himself was the King.

She wasn't going to say it wasn't true. You could tell just by looking at him how Kingly he was. How his servants reacted to all that was playing in front of them.

Usui was the Frost King. He was. _He _was. He _was. _

Misaki shook her head. No. You have a mission. Do it. "Well then, Frost King, you know my message. Please stop freezing the flowers." She couldn't meet his eyes as she said this. She could feel them smirking at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they aren't yours to freeze!"

"But if I hadn't froze them, you wouldn't have come to me." Misaki looked up now. The way he said that, his tone of voice, the look in his eyes...

She blushed again, down to her neck. "_W-what? _That doesn't make any sense! A-anyways, please! Just stop freezing the flowers."

Usui put his hands together. "No."

Misaki growled again. A few of the soldiers took a step back, and Usui chuckled under his breath. "I'm not leaving until you agree to stop freezing our flowers!" she yelled at him, her hands on her hips.

Usui grinned, standing up. "Very well then. I'm afraid all the rooms are taken up by my faithful servants, so you'll have to stay in my rooms."

Was he _trying _to make her mad? Or just blush even more? Because it was working. On both accounts. "I-I'd rather stay in the dungeon!"

"Are you sure? My bed is quite comfortable. It's a bit small, but I'm sure if we stuck close together—"

"I said put me in the dungeon!" But she was blushing so bad even her toes were red and Usui laughed again. But it wasn't wicked this time. It sounded genuine, and that made Misaki blush even more.

"Very well. You may stay in the dungeon if you wish." The Frost King snapped his fingers, and two soldiers flanked Misaki's shoulders.

They were all waiting for her to protest, to say she'd rather stay with Usui, but she stayed with her back straight and a stern look on her face as she followed them to the dungeon.

They didn't throw in her or push her in. They practically courted her there. Not a word was spoken until Misaki's door was closed, and she only heard a few words that they were saying as they walked away.

"...unexpected. He's never done that before..."

"...never had a girl like that either..."

"...his smile? I've never seen..."

"...blushing? She was melting the snow..."

Misaki sat down on the cold ground, suddenly tired. Through the slats on the roof of her room, a single ray of sunshine fell through. Misaki thought back on her own Kingdom, how the sun's rays liked to follow all the people who lived there around, dance around them, love them.

She looked at her single ray that found her here, and she smiled sadly, reaching out to touch it.

"Just one, huh?" she whispered. She knew it was because she wasn't a very good fairy that she only got one.

But still, it was here, and she was happy.

As she touched the ray, it curled around her shoulder once before it returned to the ground. But Misaki had to turn away from it.

Because, no matter how she looked at it, all it resembled was Frost King Usui's ridiculous, evil, wicked, handsome smirk.


	2. Blood on My Hands

**A.N. Thank you thank you thank you so much! I'm so glad I have some fans for this story! Because, well, it's quite hard to write. I try very hard to keep them all IC for both the story and the characters. Please, I must know. How do I do? If nothing else, tell me I succeed at making them IC. Usui's a bit of a challenge, but I feel I do all right. **

**Enjoy! It's a long one, I'll admit, but the ending of this chapter...kukuku, you may enjoy. I hope. It made me change the rating to T, so...(although it might not even be that bad. Eh, you be the judge of that)**

**Disclaimer: Watched Pride and Prejudice (first time!) this weekend. Twice in one day. And now I know what it's like to be in love with Mr Darcy. (..._for all eternity..._) I don't, however, know what it's like to own Maid Sama!. Because I don't.**

* * *

**Blood on My Hands**

Frost King Usui was almost brimming with happiness, and the faithful servants of the palace were at a loss as to why. (Or maybe not as to _why, _but as to what to do)

He'd never walked around so unabashed as the King before. He preferred to...well, to do nothing, really. He rarely came out of his rooms when there were visitors, and when he _did, _he enjoyed watching the happenings undetected in the line of soldiers.

So first, the servants had to deal with the shock that Usui had _presented _himself to someone other than themselves _and then _with him suddenly waltzing around the halls as if he owned the place.

Which, of course, he did.

The prisoner had only been locked up for one night. Although the sun didn't shine much in this place, they could at least tell the passing of time. All night, not a peep was heard from the cell. They thought that maybe she had died (that's usually what happens), so the guards forlornly went to the silent cell, expecting the worse.

"We're going to have to tell him she died," one said, looking down at his feet.

"But have you seen him this morning? He almost smiled at breakfast. _Almost," _commented the other. It wasn't that their king was evil or unforgiving or mean. He just didn't show his emotions very often...Okay, really, he never showed them. So yesterday, along with the shock of him not only smiling but _laughing _too, it was more than they could bare.

To ruin such a mood that they had never seen...he might kill them. Or kiss them. They just didn't know!

"I know!" the first gasped, reminiscing. "We'll just—" But whatever he was about to say was cut off by a sudden yelp.

A yelp?

A yelp!

The two guards brightened. "She's alive!" they exclaimed. And then, just because they could, again. "She's alive! She's—"

She yelped again, louder this time. Almost a scream of pain. They slowed their steps, suddenly afraid. (They were sort of cowardly soldiers, it would seem)

"You _stupid _flowers!" the prisoner was screaming. "All I want is enough to string together for a new wreath! That's all! I heard roses were easier to grow, but you're the worst! You keep—ow!" she howled in rage again, and more soldiers came bounding down the halls.

"What are you doing to her?" the captain barked, and old, tough sort of fellow.

The two cowards shrank away. "Nothing!" they squeaked. "She just suddenly started screaming—"

"And you—"

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Ahhhh!" More screams.

The captain, pushing through the throng of nearly every soldier on the premises now, slammed the door open. He was about to demand what on earth was going on before the sight in front of him froze his words.

"What..." he uttered, falling back a step. The other soldiers flocked to the door to get a better look, expecting to see a massacre or a vampire or _anything _really that was more interesting than what they really saw.

Which was the prisoner, hands bloodied, surrounded by fallen red, pink, and white rose petals. Only four full flowers had survived whatever had happened, and Misaki was busy tying their thorny stems together into a circle.

"Uh..." the captain cleared his throat. "Dear prisoner, pray...what the hell?" he asked. "We thought you had been murdered!"

Misaki, who had jumped at all the commotion, gathered her bearings and blushed in embarrassment. Looking away, she grumbled, "Well, you're stupid Frost King took my wreath, so I have to make another one. Except none of the flowers would grow for me. I heard roses were easiest to grow so I thought I'd try, but these roses hate me!" She held them up. "They grew extra thorns, just for me!"

Huffing, she returned to spinning them together, cursing all the while as the servants watched in amazement. It was almost inspiring to watch her put it together through so much resistance. When it was finished, she held it up in triumph and the guards cheered with her.

"And what's happening down here?" a light voice slithered around them. Suddenly, the guards straightened. Misaki, confused, stood up. She placed her soiled wreath on her head, the red rose to the side, two whites in the back, and pink on the other side of red.

"N-nothing, sir. Just coming to get the girl," one answered.

"And it took _all _of you to do this?" the voice asked, closer now to Misaki. She recognized that voice.

She _hated _that voice. She folded her arms almost on impulse, her eyes narrowing.

And suddenly, there he was, a path cleared for him right to her door. "Ah," he smiled. "She lives."

Pink tinted her cheeks, and she sniffed. "Unfortunately."

Usui grinned, turning around. "For you, perhaps. I, however, am elated." He left the dungeon quarters. "Come! Let us go to the Great Hall. We have much to discuss."

Misaki, regretfully, had no time to rebut. All she could do was allow herself to be ushered gently after him by the now sympathetic guards who had taken a liking to this prisoner.

(So maybe they weren't so different from their Master after all)

* * *

"So how was the dungeon?" Usui asked once they reached the throne room.

Except Usui hadn't gone to sit in his throne. He continued to stand with his soldiers, and Misaki noticed now how he wasn't even wearing very fancy clothes. They were quite plain, really. She took note in the fact that the old man was situated back in "his" chair. She rolled her eyes.

"It was fine. Very cold and unforgiving." Although it really wasn't all too bad. After they had left her there, not a moment later they brought her a large helping of bread. And her ray of sunshine, although not very warm, left her comforted enough to not want to tear down the walls of the palace, brick by brick.

Frost King Usui just nodded. "Yes, well, I _had _offered you something better."

"And I still say no."

Usui sighed sadly. "Right. Very well, then. If you don't plan on sleeping with me—I mean _joining _me in my rooms, what is your plan?" A glare from Misaki made him change his words quickly.

"My plan for what?" She looked at him dubiously.

"To persuade me. To stop me from freezing the flowers. Remember?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Of course I remember! I...well, what do you want?" She hadn't really planned of having to have a plan.

Usui smiled, and she swore she saw his teeth glint. "What can you do?"

Misaki faltered. She had expected something more..._vulgar _than that. "W-what can I do? Uh..."

Usui was looking at her funny now. "Usually they come with gifts or flowers or sunshine or something. Or they talk to the animals and make them do fanciful things for us. Or they sing or they dance. So?" Now the whole room was looking at Misaki expectantly. "What can you do?" The Frost King asked again.

Misaki tried not to meet anyone's eyes as she answered. "Mmmwell, I already said the flowers don't grow for me, a-and animals don't listen to me either. I only had one ray of sunshine find me. There _were_ moles in your dungeon, and I offered them my bread but they didn't want any! I-I even kept my temper in check." But her eyes went especially shifty at that part so no one believed her. "I will _not _sing, and I can't dance. So..."

Usui took a step closer to the girl. As she continued to speak of the things she _couldn't _do, it appeared she grew more and more sad. And Usui, well...he didn't have much a taste for it. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up. Once more, he asked, "So what _can _you do?"

Misaki was startled at first. His voice was a bit tender when he asked, and he didn't have a trace of pervert on him now. She was at a loss for words. "Well," she said at last, shoving his hand aside. "I can fight."

And again there was a stunned silence before Usui laughed at her again.

And she grew angry again.

And red again.

Except she shoved him this time.

But he hardly moved at all. It was almost as if he saw it coming, because a split second after she pushed his chest (which was broader than she thought), he kept her arms to himself and pulled her close.

"Wha—" But Misaki was so mad and shocked that she was actually able to pull out of his grasp with ease.

"You! Stop laughing at me!" she shouted, looking away from him.

He continued to chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, dear Misa-chan. I do have to admit, you're defense skills are quite good. Not many prey escape me."

She rolled her eyes. "You...you are so..._so..._"

"Wonderful?" he helped.

"Annoying!" she sputtered back, trying not to laugh at his stupid joke.

But he saw right through her her. And he smiled at her. _Again. _

And then they kind of just looked at each other for a second or two, and Misaki wasn't thinking about anything and Usui wasn't thinking about anything either.

Until someone cleared their throat awkwardly and the moment was over. Misaki shook her head, and Usui tried to compose himself once more.

"Well, Misaki, I can't have you fighting your way through to my heart." She bristled at this and Usui kept himself in check this time. "So we're just going to have to keep you here until...until something more appropriate comes along that you may do."

Misaki sucked in a deep breath, thinking about what she could possibly say now that could change his mind or express her anger or ease her tension, but all that came out was a defeated sigh.

He was right. Although she could fight quite well, she couldn't fight all these soldiers or Usui himself without bottoming out eventually. But she couldn't stay here until she could grow flowers properly or get those stupid woodland creatures to listen to her. And she certainly was _not _going to stay in his rooms with him, no matter how long she had to stay here.

But there had to be _something. _She couldn't just stay here. Stay here and do nothing until she died.

She looked back at the Frost King as she thought of what to do. Until she noticed something about him that she hadn't before.

"You're still wearing my wreath," she said suddenly.

She saw a ghost of a smirk cross his lips as he reached up to touch it. "Yes, well. It _is_ beautful."

Misaki scoffed. "Right. Beautiful."

And now it was Usui's turn to look at her quizzically. "And I see you have a new one."

Misaki blushed, and Usui watched as his servants' faces turned to sympathy. "Of course. You took mine, so I had to make a new one. To look presentable and all that."

"To look presentable?" He was confused. Why should she care?

Misaki was too. Why should he care? "Yes. This _is _a palace, after all."

"But you're our prisoner." Usui pointed out.

Misaki blushed some more, looking at her feet. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Not to me."

And the guards were too busy looking at Misaki and Misaki was too busy looking at her feet to notice the look that Usui was giving to Misaki at that moment.

"Hmm..." Usui whispered, touching her new wreath. "Beautiful."

"What?" she asked because she really hadn't heard him.

"I said it's a beautiful wreath."

"Hmph." She glared, but he saw the look of pleasure that crossed her face, and he smiled again.

"Although my hands are a little more worse for wear." She held them up, and the room looked together at the mottled mess of cuts and scrapes on her hands, most of them still bleeding.

Usui reached out to grab them but Misaki pulled them away. "Don't! You'll make them worse!"

"But I'm the only doctor here!" Usui shot back.

That made her pause. "Y-you are?" She hadn't seen any other people here that we dressed normally. They were all soldiers. She hadn't even seen a maid yet. Maybe he really _was_ the only doctor.

Usui, noticing her hesitation, grabbed her left hand abruptly. "Hey!" she protested.

"Trust me," he breathed, bringing her hand closer to his face. "I'm a doctor." Gently, he separated her red fingers. With her index finger delicately held in his hand, he brought it up to his mouth. Misaki, thinking he was going to _kiss it, _snarled her lips in protest.

And, just before any words left her lips, The Frost King Usui licked the blood off her finger.

Misaki yanked her left hand out at the same time that her right one smacked Usui upside the head. _Hard. _

"Bastard! Pervert! Sicko! Alien! Pervert! Bastard!" Misaki was so taken aback she had trouble breathing.

The captain of the guard stepped forward. "Uh, Misaki, he's not...well, the _real _one...uh..."

"He's not the doctor?!" she shrieked, although not all that surprised.

The captain shook his head. Misaki turned to where Usui previously stood, but he had enough sense to know that he should leave the room. Misaki's chest was heaving, her fists were clenched despite her pain.

A few guards had left the room to go grab the real physician. Once found, he went about immediately patching up her hands, all while Misaki vowed to never make a wreath of roses ever again.


	3. Cold

**A.N. Why hello ther once again, my wonderful readers! It rather pains me to say this, but Wicked Flowers is not going to be a long story. And by long story, I mean we only have about two more chapters to go until the end. Forgive me! I've already surpassed the length of the actual story. (Almost in chapter one tehe) So the next chapter is the last one. Do not distress, however, because there is talk of an epilogue!**

**Enjoy! This one's a doozy!**

**Disclaimer: Ninja...GO! And tell these kind people I don't own Maid Sama!**

* * *

**Cold**

"What is he making me do?" Misaki demanded, a grimace of pain etched on her face. She was presently in one of the maid's quarters, and she was in the quite the predicament.

"Well," the maid said, pulling the strings on Misaki's new uniform tighter. "His highness said that until you find something that you can do..."

Misaki whipped around to face her. "But this!" she gestured down to her new "uniform." "This is sexual harassment!"

The maid also looked at the uniform that Usui had picked specifically for the fairy Misaki. "Well, it's about the same as ours...," she hedged, going back to fitting Misaki into it.

"About?!" Misaki shouted. "Look at the hem line! It's almost a shirt!"

The poor maid blushed. "Yes, but it _does _cover what needs to be, er, covered." _Awk. Warrrrd. _

Misaki, also blushing now, continued her rant. "And the collar! See here? Yours covers your whole neck. Mine...doesn't!"

"At least it doesn't plunge, ma'am." And that it didn't. It stopped at a respectable...distance? Yeah, distance.

Misaki sighed in frustration and defeat. "I still think it's sexual harassment. To even be making me do this in the first place."

The maid couldn't exactly argue. Usui told her that she could either build him a palace out of flowers or be his personal maid. After a few days of Misaki only managing to grow a dollhouse out of ferns, Usui smiled in victory.

Pulling the last few bits of her dress into place, Misaki was soon ready to set about doing her new job as a personal maid.

"This is ridiculous," Misaki was still muttering as she was escorted to the throne room.

"Now," the maid was instructing on their way, "When the Frost King enters the room, you're supposed to say 'Welcome home, Master.'"

Misaki bristled at this, her eyes narrowed, her hands clenched, her knuckles white. She thought of throwing her usual tantrum, but she was done with that. She'd been staying at this Ice Palace for many days now, and she knew that any attempt she made at fighting usually ended with Usui doing something with his lips.

Besides, she was beginning to realize that it wasn't such a bad place to stay. The guards were always kind to her. The maids, also. And the doctor, of course. The _real _doctor.

And, though she hated to admit it even to herself, Usui wasn't _all _bad. When he was behaving himself.

But right now he wasn't behaving himself, so she hated him. _Most_ ardently.

And the only way she could think of getting him back for making her do this is to do her job _so well _that...well, that he had to do something about it! So when Usui enters the room, she's going to wait on him hand and foot, and he's not going to know what to do!

He was underestimating her. Thinking that she'd be in such a mood she'd make a terrible maid. (He'd say something like, "Seeing you so flustered as a maid is quite cute.")

Well, not this time!

This time, she'd get to see _him _flustered.

Misaki relaxed her hands. Her face. Her body. She stood where she was placed, next to the Frost King's throne. (Usui wanted her to do this properly so he had to play his part, too.) She folded her arms delicately in front of her.

_You can do this. You can do this. You can—_

Dammit.

Frost King Usui just came in. Wearing quite _kingly _attire. Literally. He even had a _crown. _And a cape.

And a scepter.

Misaki bit her lip to keep herself from busting up laughing and/or cursing him to death. Usui, his shiny black boots making their way towards her, kept a comically stoic face. _He's doing this on purpose, _she thought, and she was even more furious.

He stopped five paces away from her. He looked at her, expectant. Misaki, smiling sweetly, bowed. "Welcome home, Master." She tried to make her voice soft, and it almost ended up sounding like a purr. She had succeeded.

Keeping her head bowed, the entire room waited for his rebuttal.

Usui, after staring at her for what felt like forever, finally made his move.

"Puh," he puffed, and suddenly he was laughing.

Misaki punched his shoulder. "You made me do this!"

Usui caught her hand and held it in his for a moment. "Yes, but you are doing it a bit _too _well."

Misaki thought she was going to win this time. She was! She almost did! But as Usui went to sit in his chair, Misaki regretfully following, she realized that she hadn't won at all.

That she was never going to win.

And that was the first time that Misaki shivered.

* * *

She was so cold. She had never felt this cold before.

It was a wonder that she hadn't felt it when she first arrived, or any of the days thereafter. It might have been because she had more pressing matters on her mind, but now all she could think about was how _cold _she was.

She couldn't stop shivering.

She couldn't stop sneezing.

She couldn't stop.

"Misaki-chan, your lips are blue," the captain of the guard commented one night. It was her third day of being Usui's personal maid (he didn't tease her too often and actually gave her work to do that would keep her satisfied.) and they were all situated at the dining hall, Misaki standing politely near Usui's chair.

Usui turned around to get a look at her. "Yes. Your lips _are _blue." He looked longer at her lips than she thought acceptable. She snarled, and he looked back at her eyes. "Are you cold?" he asked sincerely.

Misaki, hiding her shiver with a shrug, answered, "Nothing I can't handle." But her facade was ruined immediately by a rather obnoxious sneeze and a fit of coughing.

Usui stood suddenly. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. She would have pushed them off, but she suddenly felt weak. "You're cold." Frost King Usui's voice was sounding strange with worry.

All Misaki could do was nod.

"Yukimura," Usui barked suddenly, and the maid that had aided Misaki in her maid duties stepped forward.

"Yes, sir?"

"Go find the warmest clothes we have."

"Yes, sir."

Misaki looked up at Usui, confusion in her heavy gaze. "You aren't going to be perverted?" She had been counting on it.

Usui smirked slightly. "Did you want me to?"

"It might make me angry enough to feel better."

Usui smiled almost sadly, brushing damp hair out of Misaki's eyes. "Yes, but not everything is about you."

"No, not everything is about _you," _Misaki uttered, her eyes drooping more. If he would just say something mean, something gross, something_ anything_, she wouldn't feel so bad. So sick.

So cold.

But he didn't say anything. He just caught her as she finally succumbed to the ice and all was black.

* * *

Misaki had to get out of here.

When she had awoken from her stupor, she didn't feel quite as cold. She was bundled up in one of the maid's rooms in only about twenty blankets and she could hardly move. When she was looking around the vacant room, she noticed a note was by her bedside.

_Dearest Misaki,_

_Do to your request, I had offered to warm you up by cuddling next to you all through the night. Alas, my guards and maids protested most vehemently and I am left to worry over your welfare from a safe distance of 100 feet. _

_Get well soon. The halls are quite lonely without you. _

_Love of your life  
__Usui_

Misaki almost smiled. But then something hit her like a club to the chest, and Misaki knew right then and there.

She had to get out of here.

Something was starting to happen to her. Something that Queen Sakura spoke of often. Something that Queen Sakura always hoped for our sweet little Misaki.

She spoke a lot about love, and Misaki never thought about it, really.

But now she was.

And she was almost scared. Scared that if she stayed here any longer, not only her body but her heart as well would freeze over.

She had to get out of here.

Had to _get out _of here.

Before it was too late.

There was only one thing for her to do now. She hopped out bed, bounding down the halls in her skimpy maid uniform (thank goodness they hadn't changed her clothes. She wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye for embarrassment.)

She finally found the captain of the guard. He looked a bit startled at her appearance but said nothing about it. "I'm requesting to see Frost King Usui," she told him. Bewildered but accommodating, she was escorted to Usui's study, where he was at his desk doing something or other.

He smiled when he saw her, and it was the smile that she now realized made her heart shiver.

_Cold, cold, cold..._

"W-will you really let me go if I stay in your rooms with you?" she asked quickly, lest she lost her nerve.

The whole world fell silent. Even the snow stopped falling. Usui, looking at Misaki more intently now, stood up from his chair. He walked over to her slowly, each step echoing off the walls. Looming over her with only a centimeter between them, he asked, "You want to stay in my rooms with me?"

Misaki gulped. _Think of the plan, the plan, the mission, the escape. _"Uh...y-yes," she squeaked.

And Usui grinned, and even though it was the wicked smile, Misaki's heart still quivered.

_Cold. _

_Cold._

_Cold._


	4. Freezing Sunshine

**A.N. So here it is. Final chapter. Sorry it took me a while to update, so hopefully it was worth the wait. And that they're still IC. Misaki might be a bit OOC in this one, but I'm okay with it. Are you? Also, I will fo sho have an epilogue! Don't expect anything fancy or long. It's just going to be there. kukuku**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's the end of Shark Week! Not the end of I Own Maid Sama! Week.**

* * *

**Freezing Sunshine**

"Can you _please _just—"

"But this is _my _room—"

"But I'm a _guest _in this—"

"I _am _the King here—"

"Just put a shirt on already! Jeez!" Misaki was finally sick of going in circles about the situation, just so that he would put a shirt on.

Following Misaki's abrupt decision to stay in Usui's room earlier, the castle uttered no sound. Not while they ate, not while they worked, not while Usui smiled, not while Misaki sulked.

It was strange.

It was tense.

Anticipation was floating around, and the guards started up a secret bet as to what was going to happen during the night. The maids would be found giggling occasionally in dark corners.

Usui discovered the bet. (He put his money on _something or other _happening.)

Misaki found the maids. (She was so angry, the maids were afraid to be in the same room with Misa-chan thereafter.)

And then, finally, the time came. Misaki was led to the massive steel doors that were to Usui's quarters. Two soldiers opened the doors for her, but they did not enter with her.

And, once she was in, the doors fell closed with a loud, resonating click.

_Here we go_, Misaki thought, preparing herself for the worst. His room was large, as she expected. Filled with cold, hard furniture. The warmest thing she could find in the room was Frost King Usui's bed, and it was small, just as he told her her first night here.

Not so small, however, that she wouldn't be able to keep him away from her. Because, mark my words, she _was _going to keep him away from her.

The only thing missing from the scenario was the king. "Usui?" Misaki called out, venturing closer to the bed.

It was right when she made it the the left side of the bed that Usui emerged from his bathroom, clad only in black pants. Meaning no shirt. Meaning no socks.

Meaning _no shirt. _

Misaki blushed. Like, _blushed _blushed. She almost had a hard time forming words, but once she had, they argued about why he couldn't keep his shirt off.

Usui, also tired, sighed. "Fine. Even though these _are _my pajamas."

Misaki huffed, folding her arms and looking away. She tried to think of a reasonable enough excuse as to why he really _should _put a shirt back on (the truth was much too embarrassing), and after struggling for a moment or two, she finally responded with, "Well, if _I _don't get to sleep in my pajamas, neither should you!"

Usui, pulling a long sleeved white shirt over his head, glanced at Misaki out the corner of his eyes. "And what do _you _sleep in?"

She could tell by the tone of voice what he was thinking. Turning red once again, she yelled out, "Nothing!"

Usui raised his eyebrows. "Nothing?" he purred. "Then I don't see what—"

Misaki realized what she said. Throwing her arms up, she blundered out, "N-no! That's not what I meant! I-I mean that I sleep—"

"Naked, I know." Usui began pulling back the covers.

Misaki was helping him, fluffing the pillows. "No! I just don't sleep in anything special!"

"Because you don't sleep in _anything._" Usui was grinning at her, nodding his head like he understood.

"No!"

"I understand, Misaki. Don't let me stop you from feeling the most comfortable in my bed." Finally, the bed was prepped.

It was time to lay down.

Misaki suddenly didn't feel like arguing anymore. But she also didn't want to get into the bed. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready. Not ready.

She stood staring at the bed in despair, and Usui softly cleared his throat. "Are you sure, Misaki?" he asked gently.

Misaki snapped her gaze up to him. She really hated it when he was nice to her. _Hated it. _

"Y-yes. But just to be clear, you will _not _touch me."

She was his eyes flash, but Usui said nothing. He simply nodded and crawled into bed. "Now you," he said.

Misaki took a deep, steeling breath. And another. And another. _One more..._

"Oh, just get in the bed, Misaki. Your last night at my palace should at least be spent in comfort." Usui patted the spot next to him, and Misaki no longer had any time to be hesitant. Because he acknowledged it.

That she was leaving. After this night. After this moment.

She was leaving.

Misaki cuddled under the covers, perching precariously at the edge of the bed, facing away from Usui. They both lay in an awkward silence until Misaki couldn't take it anymore.

"So I really get to leave after this?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper. Her breath came out in a puff and slithered to the ground like falling snow.

Usui took a minute too long to answer, so Misaki turned around to make sure he was still awake. Which he was.

He smiled at his small victory and answered, "Yes, sweet Misa-chan. Once the sun rises, you will be out of this castle and on your way home."

Such relief and drowsiness filled Misaki then that she forgot to turn back around and make sure they still had maximum space between them. Her eyes began to droop, and her mouth became loose.

"Mmkay," she slurred, smiling happily. "Although it's true I'll miss this place a bit."

"Mm," Usui replied absentmindedly. He reached his hand out and touched a piece of her hair that was falling into her face. Misaki could barely feel it nor barely care.

"The guards were so nice to me. Didn't make me feel so inferior when I didn't grow flowers right."

"Mm." He scooted a bit closer to her, and again the action went unnoticed.

"And the maids. Even though they teased me about you or whatever, they were nice."

"Mm." He was close enough he could feel her breath on his face, and it was slowly evening into slumber.

"And you weren't so bad either."

"Mm," Usui said again, smiling this time. And finally, Misaki-chan had fallen asleep, and Usui reached one arm out to place around her waist. Just for a moment. A minute.

A second.

Before she felt the weight and woke up angry, Usui pulled his hand away. But it wasn't enough.

Not nearly enough.

Holding his breath, Usui bent his face closer to hers, closer, as close as he could get...

...and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

He waited for her pervert sixth sense to activate, but nothing happened.

And, once more, he kissed her.

Soft as sound, soft as snow, soft as love, he kissed her on the lips.

He almost wanted her to wake up then, just so that he would stop. (Because, he'll admit it, he was being a bit of a pervert right then.)

But she didn't wake up, and he _did _stop. He got out of bed and traveled to his study, telling himself that it was always like this, always this quiet, always this cold, even before she got here.

_Even before she got here. _

He had to keep telling himself that it was going to be this way again, after she's gone.

_After she's gone. _

* * *

Misaki woke up with the sun on her face, and it was a disconcerting feeling to her now.

Waking up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she wondered briefly why Usui's bed felt so uncomfortable now.

Uncomfortable but _warm, _and that wasn't right. Wasn't right at all.

"What the hell?" Misaki was awake now. Her eyes were wide and active, and she was seeing that she wasn't in the Frost King's Palace anymore.

She was under a tree. Under a big, creeping tree that took up any sky that Misaki should be able to see. Sunlight was peeking through the slits in the branches, and a carpet of moss was spread out across the ground.

"Wow," Misaki marveled. She had never seen a more beautiful sight.

And it made her all the more sad when she realized that he must have taken her here. He must have found this place first.

And he took her to it. While she was asleep.

He took her here.

He.

He.

He.

* * *

Queen Sakura threw a festival every night for five nights after Misaki returned. After the first day Misaki was exhausted, but seeing her Queen so happy for her return, she couldn't find it in her to call for a stop.

(The other fairies weren't quite as jubilant as their queen at the fairy's return. She was, as they dreaded to put it, not the easiest companion to live with. It was only because she tried so hard that they were able to look past her misfortunes.)

It was the night after the festival on the fifth day, and Misaki was lying absentmindedly on a leaf. She sighed, and Queen Sakura frowned.

"Misaki, that's about the hundredth time you've sighed since you came back. Just _what _did they do to you there?"

Misaki looked over at Sakura. "I've been sighing?"

Sakura threw her hands up in frustration. "Only every other minute! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were sad."

Misaki also frowned. "Sad? Never! I'm glad to be rid of that place!"

"But...Misaki...it's just..."

"Just _what?" _

"You say it's so hot here."

"Because it is!" Misaki didn't ever recall it being so hot or ever complaining about heat before, but once she returned she hadn't stopped sweating and her face was constantly flushed with heat.

"Misaki...it's _always _been like this here."

"_Always?" _Misaki asked, disbelieving. "But I would've _remembered. _I mean, I haven't cooled down once!"

Queen Sakura shook her head sadly but said no more. Misaki left her that night shaking her head and muttering angrily under her breath, and Sakura was beginning to understand just what had happened while her dear Misaki was away.

* * *

"So is he going to stop?" a fairy asked Misaki the next day.

"Stop what?" she asked back, confused.

"Why, freezing the flowers, of course!" it exclaimed exasperatedly. "That is why you left, Misaki. Don't you remember?" Other straggling fairies that were around them stopped what they were doing to look over at Misaki. The queen, emerging from her flower bed, also looked at Misaki, expectant.

And just as Misaki remembered, and turned red, and opened her mouth to speak, she heard a crack. Not a loud crack or a scary crack.

A quiet one.

A crack of ice.

_A crack of ice. _

Misaki sucked in a quiet breath. The other fairies pranced around in fear, and Queen Sakura went and stood next to Misaki. Misaki reached down for the queen's hand and held it tight as the entire kingdom was covered in cold, cold ice.

"He's here," Misaki whispered, not even knowing that she was.

"I know," Queen Sakura replied, smiling sadly.

They stood together and watched as the Frost King approached. The real one.

Usui.

He stopped ten feet away from them. There was a stare down, silent, for many moments.

"Misaki," he called suddenly, and the two girls jumped. "I have come with my final proposition."

"For what?" she called back to him.

"For freezing the flowers."

"What is it, then?"

"If you come back with me, come back and stay with me in my kingdom forever, I'll stop. I'll never freeze another flower ever again. But you have to stay with me. Forever." He wasn't smiling or smirking or grinning. He was looking earnestly only at Misaki, his arms opened slightly for her reply.

Queen Sakura gasped, looking over to see how Misaki was taking this.

Her face was scrunched up in thought, and she was staring at the Frost King intently. "I..." she started, but Sakura cut her off.

"I'll miss you," she said, smiling at her with tears in her eyes.

Misaki jumped, her eyes wide and glistening a bit. "But...but I can't leave you!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking.

"I could not weep for you leaving if it's for love, Misa-chan."

"Love?!" Misaki looked back and forth between Usui and Sakura. "But I love both of you!"

Queen Sakura gave Misaki a hug. "I love you too. That's why I'm letting you go."

"But...but Sakura—"

"If you say anything else, I'll send you back to the Frost King's kingdom as punishment. Forever."

And that was when Usui smiled, the ice melted, and Misaki crossed over the distance between herself and her king.

And Sakura was happy.

And Usui was elated.

And Misaki was more or less satisfied with her decision.


	5. Exploiting Roses

**A.N. Hello, for the last time! (with this story, at least) I would like to thank so much everyone who read this story and took the time to review. It really and truly made my life just a bit brighter. So I thank you again and again! Don't expect too much from this, since it will be completely diverted from the original fairy tale and completely my own. **

**It's short and sweet, and hopefully you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, dude. I can't believe I have been living my whole near two decades of life without Mr Darcy in them. How have I lived? How have I lived? As a side note, I don't own Maid Sama! any more than I used to!**

* * *

**Exploiting Roses**

Misaki sat crouched in the darkest corner she could find, her heart beating just as erratically as her lungs were. She had long gotten used to the chill of the palace, and as of late it was becoming warmer and warmer, what with Usui no longer freezing the flowers. It was still a dark and cold place, but it was one Misaki could content herself with calling home.

Right now, however, her breath was glittering the air, and she had rather been anywhere but there.

Because, as Usui had so casually put it at dinner that evening, there appeared to be a _ghost _on the premises.

And that, my friends, dropped Misaki's core body temperature to almost abso_lute _zero.

It was a maid who had innocently acquired as to why the pots and pans in the kitchen were in different places than where they were placed.

It was a soldier who unceremoniously said that deep in many of the halls there could be heard giggling of children and malicious laughter, though the halls were..._vacant... _

Usui heard all this with a look of amusement. Misaki tried to join in, tried to laugh with him, but her hands were shaking and her face was paler than freshly landed snow.

"Misaki?" Usui asked, a concerned looked crossing his face. "Are you all right?"

"Fine!" she squeaked, standing abruptly. "Why should I be afraid of ghosts? I'm not afraid of ghosts, of course. Not at all. I don't even believe in them. Not one bit! So don't you dare think that I do! I-I'm just so full that...that I want to take a bath! That's it. A bath."

Usui, catching on quickly to her strange behavior, soon dropped his concern and picked up some other reaction. One that made him smirk. "But, Misa-chan, it's pretty late. And, as you can see, everyone is eating."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Well, you'd just be going to the bath by yourself. Down said _haunted _halls. But please, don't let us stop you from your..._recently_ acquired after dinner bath."

Misaki was growing more and more pale at every word that spilled from his wicked, wicked mouth. "W-well, maybe I should wait, then..." She sat back down slowly, looking not too sure of herself.

The room looked at Misaki in a confused silence. Usui, after a moment of him smiling at his bride, went back to eating. The room followed suit, all but Misaki, who was looking around the room for any suspicious movement.

Every shadow moved. Every sound was a childish giggle. An evil laugh. Her plate, had it always been that close to her? Did it move a fraction of a centimeter? She couldn't tell! _She couldn't tell!_

And then, from behind her, a rustle of movement. She started in her chair, whipping around. "What was that?" she hissed to Usui.

"What was what, my dear?" he asked innocently.

Though Misaki was grated by his tone, she couldn't see anything that could've caused the rustle, so she assumed it was her imagination and told him it was nothing.

But not five seconds later, something touched her shoulder. She screamed rather girlishly, standing from her chair so abruptly that it fell to the ground.

"Um, Misaki, I was just going to ask you to pass the salt. No need to overreact." And he, _he, _was grinning at her, and she just exploded.

"You! You—you—you—ah! I—I can't believe you just—" She couldn't take it anymore. Every part of her body was running too quickly for her to even think properly, and she was forced to leave the room. "I'm taking my bath! And Usui, you better stay right where you are! Twenty feet away from me!" Then she stormed out of the room so quickly that you'd've thought she already had the ghost on her heels.

Which, you know, maybe she _had._

* * *

Not ten minutes later, as Misaki was walking briskly down to the bath (thinking maybe it would clear her head well enough that she might be able to act civil again), she heard footsteps behind her and ran down any hallway she could find and through any doorway that wasn't making a sound. She finally found her self in some unknown shadowed corner, lost and cold and scared.

But at least it was quiet and she was alone. She hoped.

"Okay," she said to herself after a while. "Okay. I think I'm good. I think I can start—"

And that was when she heard the footsteps again and her rationality froze up. She was just about to forfeit running and just fight the damn thing when suddenly it embraced her.

"Wha—"

"To think your fear would take you this far. Even _I _had some trouble finding you, and this is _my _castle."

"Usui!" she exclaimed, and before she could stop herself she was grateful he was here. She even snaked her arms around him and hugged him back. "Thank goodness!"

But the feeling lasted for about a second, and she soon pushed him off. "Were you following me?" she asked suddenly.

Usui shrugged. "I was curious. I didn't think _you_ were afraid of _anything_."

She bristled. "Do you find my fear _amusing?_"

"Maybe."

Misaki balled her hands, ready to strike him. He held his hands up in surrender, trying not to laugh at her expression of rage. "Don't fret, Misaki. I won't tease you anymore after this."

But Misaki knew him better than that. "For what?" she inquired, for he never did things so easily for free.

"For a kiss," he replied simply.

She blushed instantly. "No!" she shouted, and looked away from him. Of course she's kissed him before, sometimes even willingly. So she wasn't exactly sure why she was rejecting him now. It must have been her fear to make her refuse.

Usui sighed regretfully. "Then I guess I'll just have to leave you here...alone...in the dark..._deserted..._hallway..." His voice got progressively quieter as he spoke, lower also, and Misaki's heart rate rose.

When he was done speaking, it was all they could hear, Misaki's heart.

And then...a loud _BANG _from down the hall.

Misaki screamed again. Without thinking, surprising both herself and Usui, she grasped the collar of his shirt and placed a crushing yet brief kiss to his lips. "There!" she exclaimed. "Now please! Take me out of here!"

Usui, still a bit in shock, took her hand and ran them down many twists and turns until they made it to his quarters. Misaki, still breathing heavily, stood without a word until she was calmed down.

"Thank you," she grumbled once she was settled. Usui had gone to change into his pajamas (which now _had to _include a shirt) and when he reentered the room, he ventured to stand in front of Misaki and she offered her thanks.

Smiling kindly at her now, he held out something to her. "My pleasure," he said.

Misaki took what was offered without hesitation. In her hands now was not a frozen flower, but a flower made out of ice.

Misaki didn't say anything at first. Just looked at the flower. Usui, tired of all the silence, continued speaking. "Consider it an apology for all my teasing."

"It's a sly gift," Misaki said, smiling slightly. Usui, satisfied that she was now speaking again, began walking over to his bed, getting it ready for them to sleep in.

"I had hoped you'd like it." He gestured for her to come closer, and she did.

"Unfortunately, you did make it pretty much perfect." It was in the shape of a rose, and even the word _perfect _didn't quite do it justice.

Usui got into bed, pulling the covers up to lap as he was not lying down yet. "Yes. I know."

Misaki looked over at Usui, scrunching up her face. She too took up the same position as him, sitting up against the head board, still clutching the frozen flower in her hand. "Not going to say thank you?" she ventured teasingly.

Usui reached over to run his hand through Misaki's hair before settling it on her shoulder. He grinned his wolfish grin at her.

"For a kiss, maybe."


End file.
